Rules to follow if you're living with the Seville's or the Millers
by MJ dancer
Summary: A set of rules to follow if you're living with the Seville's or the Millers. Now back and better written.
1. Travelling

**Rule11: Don't let Theodore watch any movies above PG rating.**

When Alvin made Theodore watch this is the end, he had nightmares for three mouths.

Theodore's tossing and turning in his sleep.

"AAAHHHHHHH! JAY, CRIUG, PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T LET THAT THING GET ME!" Theodore sleep screamed.

Theodore suddenly woke up screaming from the nightmare. Theodore deeply breathed in and out, bring scared from the nightmare. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming right up to the bedroom. Theodore got scared more, thinking that it's the demon from his nightmare with his eyes to the door. The door knob to the chipmunks bedroom door turned and the door swang opened, revealing Dave from behind it. Theodore got relieved from seeing Dave and Dave came to Theodore's bed with worry on his face.

"Theodore are you okay? What happened?" Dave asked Theodore with concern as he put his right arm around Theodore's back with his right hand going on Theodore's right shoulder.

"Oh it's a nightmare Dave. Alvin made me watch a scary movie." Theodore explained to Dave.

"What kind of movie?" Dave asked Theodore suddenly getting disappointed in Alvin.

"This is the end." Theodore answered Dave.

Dave looked to Alvin sleeping in his bed and shook his head in disappointment. Then he looked back at Theodore.

"Well until you stop having those nightmares, Alvin's grounded." Dave said to Theodore.

**Rule 12: The Seville's internet access must have parental controls. **

Theodore and Eleanor saw something on the Internet that disgusted them.

Theodore and Eleanor were browsing the Internet together on the Seville's desktop with Theodore in control of the mouse when somehow, Eleanor spotted a website on he search list that's just for adult's and she pointed at it.

"Hey Theodore, I wonder what this website is?" Eleanor asked Theodore.

"Let's see." Theodore replied to Eleanor.

Theodore moved the arrow on the website and Clicked on it. One moment later, the website's shown up on the screen showing a lot of dirty pictures and when Theodore and Eleanor seen those pictures they somehow turned disgusted and frightened by what they saw.

"AH! THEODORE! TURN IT OFF! QUICK!" Eleanor shouted in disgust.

Theodore quickly moved the arrow to the close and clicked on it to close the tab. Then both Theodore and Eleanor got off the desktop.

"Theodore, your computer needs something that blocks those websites." Eleanor told Theodore as she looked to him on her right.

"Yeah, I think your right Eleanor." Theodore replied to Eleanor as he looked to her on his left.

**Rule 13: The chipmunks are only allowed to watch movies on Friday night and on holidays.**

If they do it during a school night or on Saturday night, they'll be waking up tried.

It's 7:18 am on a Wednesday morning and Alvin was walking to the dining room to have breakfast. He bumped into a wall because he's not seeing where he's going for he's feeling tried. Alvin responded with an ow, but managed to find his way into the dining room. Dave noticed Alvin coming to his pancakes that Theodore already set down for him.

"Good morning Alvin, did you sleep well?" Dave asked Alvin greet fully.

Alvin responded with a yarn.

"I think Alvin has been watching movies again Dave." Simon told Dave before he continued on his pancakes.

"Oh, Alvin." Dave said in disappointment.

**Rule 14: Brittany's not allowed on the internet without supervision.**

You don't want her bring a shopaholic online.

Brittany was buying a mac computer online when Miss Miller busted though the door to the chipettes bedroom in shock with a bill in her hand. Brittany stopped what she was doing and turned to face Miss Miller and Miss Miller shows Brittany the bill.

"Brittany, do you see the size of this bill? you don't know who's costing us that much, do you?" Miss Miller asked Brittany in shock.

"Uh, no Miss Miller." Brittany answered Miss Miller.

"Well who ever is responsible for this bill has to pay for it. " Miss Miller said.

Miss Miller walked out of chipettes bedroom and shuts it's bedroom door, shaking her head. Brittany turns back to her laptop and quickly closes the tab.

_"If Miss Miller finds out I'm responsible for this bill, she kill me. I better start working my way to pay for it." _Brittany thought.

**Rule 15: Don't let Theodore go to the snack booth at the cinema alone.**

He'll end up getting everything and Dave will have to pay for it all.

Alvin, Simon and Dave were watching a movie in the cinema when Theodore came rushing to them, coming to Dave.

"Theodore, what is it." Dave asked curious.

"Dave, I don't have enough to pay for my food. You have to come and help me pay for it." Theodore explained to Dave.

"You didn't order everything again, did you? Dave asked Theodore.

Theodore nodded his head to give off a yes. Dave done a low, deep sigh as he puts his hands on his face and moved them down on it. Then he got off his seat.

"Come on Theodore. Let's go pay for those snacks." Dave said.

Dave and Theodore went to the snack booth together, leaving Alvin and Simon to watch the rest of the movie.

"Boy it's lucky Dave has his credit card with him." Alvin said to Simon.

"Alvin, using a credit card only means that you have to pay for what you get with it by cash later on. Simon explained to Alvin.

**Rule 16: The limited time to playing games on the internet at the Seville's residence is one hour.**

Any longer than that and they'll be a incident going on between Alvin and Simon.

"Alvin, you been playing games on the computer for like two hours now. I need the computer for my homework. Simon told Alvin.

"Well if you're so smart Simon, why would you need the internet to help you with your homework?" Alvin asked Simon annoyed as he continued playing on his game.

"Because sometimes, the Internets useful to give out information, now finish up so I can do my homework." Simon told Alvin.

"Okay, give me five minutes." Alvin said to Simon.

Simon had enough. He went to the back of the office chair Alvin's sitting on, grabbed it, pulled it back to get Alvin startled and tipped it to get Alvin off. Alvin landed on the the floor with a turd. Then he turned to Simon and they went on fighting. Dave came into the family room from hearing the commotion and caught Alvin and Simon fighting.

"BOY, BOYS, STOP IT!" Dave yelled out to Alvin and Simon as he ran up to them and broke them up. Alvin and Simon are then facing Dave.

"NOW WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Dave asked Alvin and Simon yelling.

"I needed to do my homework and Alvin's been hogging up the computer." Simon told Dave.

Dave looked at the both of them and shook his head in disappointment.

"Alright, for the fighting Alvin, you are grounded for two weeks and no computer expect for homework." Dave told Alvin.

"But Dave, I want to finish my game." Alvin pleaded to Dave.

"Too bad. Now go to your room so Simon can do his homework." Dave said to Alvin

Dave walked off and Alvin pouted as he went to his room while Simon went on the computer and got started on his homework.

**Rule 17: The tally must be switched off after movie night.  
**

Dave would be facing a big power bill.

Alvin went into the den where Dave is sitting on the couch watching a comedy show.

"Here's the mail Dave." Alvin said to Dave.

"Oh, thank you Alvin." Dave thanked Alvin as he took the mail from Alvin.

Alvin left the den to go to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat as Dave started going though the mail. The first one he opened is the power bill. Dave looked at how much it cost and doesn't believe what he saw. The power Bill cost $485.

"ALLLLLLLVINNNNNNNNNNNNNN, DID YOU LEAVE THE TALLY ON AGAIN?!" Dave screamed out.

"Ah oh." Alvin said.

Alvin ran to the fount door and ran out of the house.

**Rule 18: If the chipmunks and chipettes want to have their own YouTube accounts, they must not write down any rude comments.  
**

If Dave or Miss Miller know about their rude comments, it's bye bye YouTube account.

"Hey Simon, can I please use the computer after you." Alvin asked Simon.

"I found a awesome video on YouTube and I got it on my watch later list." Alvin told Simon.

"Sure Alvin. I just need to finish my homework first." Simon told Alvin

"Thanks Simon." Alvin thanked Simon as Alvin patted Simon on his right shoulder with his left paw.

Alvin went to the den to watch some tally while he wait. Thirty minutes later, Simon's now finished with his homework.

"I'M DONE ALVIN." Simon called out.

Simon got off the desktop and Alvin turned off the tally and went into the family room to get on the desktop. Excited, Alvin went onto YouTube and signed in, but found out that it was deleted.

"WHAT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND. HOW DID DAVE FIND OUT ABOUT MY RUDE COMMENTS?" Alvin shouted out in frustration.

**Rule 19: Don't eat or drink so much before watching a movie in the cinema.  
**

They don't want to miss out on the exciting bits.

The chipmunks were watching a Batman movie with the chipettes when suddenly, nature called for Theodore.

"I gotta go!" Theodore said.

Theodore quickly got off his seat and accidentally bumped into the popcorn, spilling some on Alvin and Brittany.

"HEY!" Alvin and Brittany both responded with popcorn on their laps and in their hair.

"Sorry." Theodore apologized to Alvin and Brittany.

Theodore continued rushing to the males restroom. Seventeen minutes later, Theodore came back and went back on his seat.

"What did I miss? Theodore asked Alvin, Simon and the chipettes.

"The movie revealed how Batman begun." Alvin answered.

"Dame." Theodore whined.

**Rule 20: Don't let the Seville's, nor the Miller's go on FanFiction or any other fan websites.  
**

Who knows what they find.

Alvin and Brittany have been browsing on FanFiction together.

"Wow Brittany, look at those awesome stories the fans written of us." Alvin said to Brittany.

"Yeah, I know." Brittany replied to Alvin.

"Hey, how about some stories about you and me." Brittany suggested to Alvin.

"Okay." Alvin replied to Brittany.

Alvin clicked on the website's story search, typed in Alvin and Brittany and pressed enter. A monent later, there's a list of stories about Alvin and Brittany. Then Alvin had the website show a list of stories in all ratings

"Which one you want to read about Brittany?" Alvin asked Brittany.

"How about a romantic one." Brittany suggested to Alvin.

"Okay." Alvin responded.

Alvin clicked on a one chapter romantic story, but accidentally clicked on an M rated one. Alvin and Brittany went on reading the story until...

"Hey, is that my face up your...?" Alvin asked halfway.

"And were you...?" Brittany asked half way.

"ARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alvin and Brittany both screamed out in horror.


	2. Movies and internet

**Rule11: Don't let Theodore watch any movies above PG rating.**

When Alvin made Theodore watch this is the end, he had nightmares for three mouths.

Theodore's tossing and turning in his sleep.

"AAAHHHHHHH! JAY, CRIUG, PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T LET THAT THING GET ME!" Theodore sleep screamed.

Theodore suddenly woke up screaming from the nightmare. Theodore deeply breathed in and out, bring scared from the nightmare. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming right up to the bedroom. Theodore got scared more, thinking that it's the demon from his nightmare with his eyes to the door. The door knob to the chipmunks bedroom door turned and the door swang opened, revealing Dave from behind it. Theodore got relieved from seeing Dave and Dave came to Theodore's bed with worry on his face.

"Theodore are you okay? What happened?" Dave asked Theodore with concern as he put his right arm around Theodore's back with his right hand going on Theodore's right shoulder.

"Oh it's a nightmare Dave. Alvin made me watch a scary movie." Theodore explained to Dave.

"What kind of movie?" Dave asked Theodore suddenly getting disappointed in Alvin.

"This is the end." Theodore answered Dave.

Dave looked to Alvin sleeping in his bed and shook his head in disappointment. Then he looked back at Theodore.

"Well until you stop having those nightmares, Alvin's grounded." Dave said to Theodore.

**Rule 12: The Seville's internet access must have parental controls. **

Theodore and Eleanor saw something on the Internet that disgusted them.

Theodore and Eleanor were browsing the Internet together on the Seville's desktop with Theodore in control of the mouse when somehow, Eleanor spotted a website on he search list that's just for adult's and she pointed at it.

"Hey Theodore, I wonder what this website is?" Eleanor asked Theodore.

"Let's see." Theodore replied to Eleanor.

Theodore moved the arrow on the website and Clicked on it. One moment later, the website's shown up on the screen showing a lot of dirty pictures and when Theodore and Eleanor seen those pictures they somehow turned disgusted and frightened by what they saw.

"AH! THEODORE! TURN IT OFF! QUICK!" Eleanor shouted in disgust.

Theodore quickly moved the arrow to the close and clicked on it to close the tab. Then both Theodore and Eleanor got off the desktop.

"Theodore, your computer needs something that blocks those websites." Eleanor told Theodore as she looked to him on her right.

"Yeah, I think your right Eleanor." Theodore replied to Eleanor as he looked to her on his left.

**Rule 13: The chipmunks are only allowed to watch movies on Friday night and on holidays.**

If they do it during a school night or on Saturday night, they'll be waking up tried.

It's 7:18 am on a Wednesday morning and Alvin was walking to the dining room to have breakfast. He bumped into a wall because he's not seeing where he's going for he's feeling tried. Alvin responded with an ow, but managed to find his way into the dining room. Dave noticed Alvin coming to his pancakes that Theodore already set down for him.

"Good morning Alvin, did you sleep well?" Dave asked Alvin greet fully.

Alvin responded with a yarn.

"I think Alvin has been watching movies again Dave." Simon told Dave before he continued on his pancakes.

"Oh, Alvin." Dave said in disappointment.

**Rule 14: Brittany's not allowed on the internet without supervision.**

You don't want her bring a shopaholic online.

Brittany was buying a mac computer online when Miss Miller busted though the door to the chipettes bedroom in shock with a bill in her hand. Brittany stopped what she was doing and turned to face Miss Miller and Miss Miller shows Brittany the bill.

"Brittany, do you see the size of this bill? you don't know who's costing us that much, do you?" Miss Miller asked Brittany in shock.

"Uh, no Miss Miller." Brittany answered Miss Miller.

"Well who ever is responsible for this bill has to pay for it. " Miss Miller said.

Miss Miller walked out of chipettes bedroom and shuts it's bedroom door, shaking her head. Brittany turns back to her laptop and quickly closes the tab.

_"If Miss Miller finds out I'm responsible for this bill, she kill me. I better start working my way to pay for it." _Brittany thought.

**Rule 15: Don't let Theodore go to the snack booth at the cinema alone.**

He'll end up getting everything and Dave will have to pay for it all.

Alvin, Simon and Dave were watching a movie in the cinema when Theodore came rushing to them, coming to Dave.

"Theodore, what is it." Dave asked curious.

"Dave, I don't have enough to pay for my food. You have to come and help me pay for it." Theodore explained to Dave.

"You didn't order everything again, did you? Dave asked Theodore.

Theodore nodded his head to give off a yes. Dave done a low, deep sigh as he puts his hands on his face and moved them down on it. Then he got off his seat.

"Come on Theodore. Let's go pay for those snacks." Dave said.

Dave and Theodore went to the snack booth together, leaving Alvin and Simon to watch the rest of the movie.

"Boy it's lucky Dave has his credit card with him." Alvin said to Simon.

"Alvin, using a credit card only means that you have to pay for what you get with it by cash later on. Simon explained to Alvin.

**Rule 16: The limited time to playing games on the internet at the Seville's residence is one hour.**

Any longer than that and they'll be a incident going on between Alvin and Simon.

"Alvin, you been playing games on the computer for like two hours now. I need the computer for my homework. Simon told Alvin.

"Well if you're so smart Simon, why would you need the internet to help you with your homework?" Alvin asked Simon annoyed as he continued playing on his game.

"Because sometimes, the Internets useful to give out information, now finish up so I can do my homework." Simon told Alvin.

"Okay, give me five minutes." Alvin said to Simon.

Simon had enough. He went to the back of the office chair Alvin's sitting on, grabbed it, pulled it back to get Alvin startled and tipped it to get Alvin off. Alvin landed on the the floor with a turd. Then he turned to Simon and they went on fighting. Dave came into the family room from hearing the commotion and caught Alvin and Simon fighting.

"BOY, BOYS, STOP IT!" Dave yelled out to Alvin and Simon as he ran up to them and broke them up. Alvin and Simon are then facing Dave.

"NOW WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Dave asked Alvin and Simon yelling.

"I needed to do my homework and Alvin's been hogging up the computer." Simon told Dave.

Dave looked at the both of them and shook his head in disappointment.

"Alright, for the fighting Alvin, you are grounded for two weeks and no computer expect for homework." Dave told Alvin.

"But Dave, I want to finish my game." Alvin pleaded to Dave.

"Too bad. Now go to your room so Simon can do his homework." Dave said to Alvin

Dave walked off and Alvin pouted as he went to his room while Simon went on the computer and got started on his homework.

**Rule 17: The tally must be switched off after movie night.  
**

Dave would be facing a big power bill.

Alvin went into the den where Dave is sitting on the couch watching a comedy show.

"Here's the mail Dave." Alvin said to Dave.

"Oh, thank you Alvin." Dave thanked Alvin as he took the mail from Alvin.

Alvin left the den to go to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat as Dave started going though the mail. The first one he opened is the power bill. Dave looked at how much it cost and doesn't believe what he saw. The power Bill cost $485.

"ALLLLLLLVINNNNNNNNNNNNNN, DID YOU LEAVE THE TALLY ON AGAIN?!" Dave screamed out.

"Ah oh." Alvin said.

Alvin ran to the fount door and ran out of the house.

**Rule 18: If the chipmunks and chipettes want to have their own YouTube accounts, they must not write down any rude comments.  
**

If Dave or Miss Miller know about their rude comments, it's bye bye YouTube account.

"Hey Simon, can I please use the computer after you." Alvin asked Simon.

"I found a awesome video on YouTube and I got it on my watch later list." Alvin told Simon.

"Sure Alvin. I just need to finish my homework first.

"Thanks Simon." Alvin thanked Simon as Alvin patted Simon on his right shoulder with his left paw.

Alvin went to the den to watch some tally while he wait. Thirty minutes later, Simon's now finished with his homework.

"I'M DONE ALVIN." Simon called out.

Simon got off the desktop and Alvin turned off the tally and went into the family room to get on the desktop. Excited, Alvin went onto YouTube and signed in, but found out that it was deleted.

"WHAT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND. HOW DID DAVE FIND OUT ABOUT MY RUDE COMMENTS?" Alvin shouted out in frustration.

**Rule 19: Don't eat or drink so much before watching a movie in the cinema.  
**

They don't want to miss out on the exciting bits.

The chipmunks were watching a Batman movie with the chipettes when suddenly, nature called for Theodore.

"I gotta go!" Theodore said.

Theodore quickly got off his seat and accidentally bumped into the popcorn, spilling some on Alvin and Brittany.

"HEY!" Alvin and Brittany both responded with popcorn on their laps and in their hair.

"Sorry." Theodore apologized to Alvin and Brittany.

Theodore continued rushing to the males restroom.

Seventeen minutes later, Theodore came back and went back on his seat.

"What did I miss? Theodore asked Alvin, Simon and the chipettes.

"The movie revealed how Batman begun." Alvin answered.

"Dame." Theodore whined.

**Rule 20: Don't let the Seville's, nor the Miller's go on FanFiction or any other fan websites.  
**

Who knows what they find.

Alvin and Brittany have been browsing on FanFiction together.

"Wow Brittany, look at those awesome stories the fans written of us." Alvin said to Brittany.

"Yeah, I know." Brittany replied to Alvin.

"Hey, how about some stories about you and me." Brittany suggested to Alvin.

"Okay." Alvin replied to Brittany.

Alvin clicked on the website's story search, typed in Alvin and Brittany and pressed enter. A monent later, there's a list of stories about Alvin and Brittany. Then Alvin had the website show a list of stories in all ratings

"Which one you want to read about Brittany?" Alvin asked Brittany.

"How about a romantic one." Brittany suggested to Alvin.

"Okay." Alvin responded.

Alvin clicked on a one chapter romantic story, but accidentally clicked on an M rated one. Alvin and Brittany went on reading the story until...

"Hey, is that my face up your...?" Alvin asked halfway.

"And were you...?" Brittany asked half way.

"ARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alvin and Brittany both screamed out in horror.


End file.
